custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vindicators
Altronia| leader=Voran Suntrah| goal=Defeat Rayzok | status=Active| allies=Order of Altronia| enemies=Burtok Dark Hunters}} The Vindicators, previously known as the Avenging Alliance, are a group of renegades who hold their own revolutionary party in the Altronia Continuity. History The group apparently started when Kanahka and Rohko were trying to make a home in Metru Nui, but were found out by the Matoran and driven away. They started a voyage to find a different home. Seeing a glittering island far to the south, Rohko decided to push off. On the way there, they met a short speedster named Vohk and three little creatures who originally tried to plunder them but soon joined them. They came into multiple conflicts with Makuta Rayzok. Lihee and his team later showed up and helped the Alliance out. Shortly after, the Alliance was captured by Thranatuka and Jaykorax and taken to a chamber in Rayzok's fortress. During Rayzok's gloating fest, Vaturi defected to Rayzok, and the Makuta revealed that Voran was not a Toa, but had instead been brainwashed by Burtok into thinking he was a Toa. The Alliance eventually broke out of the fortress, blasting Zartok out to sea and finding out about the Makuta's Virus Cannons. The Makuta soon attacked the Alliance's new outpost, which was established on a little islet just off the coast. Assaulting it with thunderstorms and shadow attacks, Rayzok provoked the team into following him to his fortress. There, he used his newly made warp machine to annoy and confuse the team, trying to make them get lost in the fortress. Rayzok's minions attacked the team, but were beaten down. The Alliance discovered Rayzok's Virus Cannons, and also found that they cannot destroy the Makuta's new weapons due to a protective force field. Suntrah knocked out the power to try to lower the field, but it was self-sustained, so it didn't disappear. Meanwhile, Bultrox arrived and threatened Zartok with a beheading unless the psycho can point him to Rayzok. The Makuta was attacked by Bultrox, buying the team more time. Runik devised a plan to destroy the weapons, but it requires that the executor have access to the inner workings to the cannon. However, Zartok betrays Rayzok, allowing Jahvoka to find him and convince Bultrox to use his Disruptor Blade to down the power field. The team rigged the cannons to explode, and flee the fortress to watch the ensuing fireworks. Vaturi was rebuilt into a bat-like cyborg by Rayzok, and she later returned to the team, and she revealed that Rayzok was actually Burtok. The Alliance led a final attack on Burtok's badly damaged volcano-side fortress, now with Bultrox and Vaturi in their ranks. They manage to use Bultrox's own warp machine to lock him in an alternate dimension. The team was escorted to Altronia by Zalkatrex and his companions to Altronia, where they are accepted into the Order of Altronia. They continue to reside there. Since their arrival, they have re-added Vohk to their ranks, and acquired Ferrak as well. The two bicker a lot, due to their clashing personalities. Lihee encountered a Toa of Lightning named Rewta, who was added to the Avenging Alliance's roster. In an unfortunate turn of events involving Burtok and Zallirix, Voran was telepathically influenced to attack his teammates, and told Rewta to kill him so that Burtok could not influence him in the future. Grimly, Suntrah assumed the position of sole team leader. Xovar was also found to be a member of the Order and added to the roster by the Toa Tronux. Soon the Order of Altronia was preparing for a battle with the army of Makuta Cekadax, and the Vindicators joined in the preparations. To even out the numbers in their unit, Rajal, Sybeko, Jardel, and Zallirix were added to the unit to make it an even eighteen, and added to the team as honorary members. Zallirix was an exception, mainy added to the team to keep an eye on him. Soon the forces of Cekadax attacked, and Rajl, now co-leader with Suntrah and Sybeko, ordered the team split to search the halls of Altronia Fortress for invaders. They split into four groups, who each had their own challenges. Soon, Varoak's war cry rang out across the fortress, prompting the Vindicators to regroup. Yurdil sent a telepathic message to the four groups to call a meeting in the fortress courtyard. There they met, and discussed their experiences, until the fortress gate opened by Ikirro's doing, and troops invaded the premises. Suntrah rallied his team to action, leading them against the forces of darkness. Known Members Current *Suntrah (Leader) *Bultrox *Ferrak *Lohrua *Levuku *Panuko *Toa Tronux **Runik (Leader, Alliance deputy) **Bartha **Jahvoka **Rewta **Yurdil **Xovar *Vaturi *Vohk Former *Voran (Former leader; deceased) *Buraka (Deceased) *Kanahka (Deceased) *Lahka (Formerly) *Rohko (Formerly) *Vahkon (Formerly) *Zalko (Formerly) Honorary *Rajal *Sybeko *Jardel *Zallirix Trivia *They are called the Avenging Alliance because they avenge those who are oppressed or being threatened by those who make a grab for power, but are too insignificant to be dealt with by the Toa of the Matoran Universe at the time. *"Avenging Alliance" sounds like "Avengers". The basic concepts are the same, but no reference is intended. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia